Japan 1983/Gallery Merchandise
Official merchandise from the long-running Japanese production of Cats. In-season items can usually be purchased via the production's Online Store (only ships within Japan), although there will sometimes be exclusive merchandise that can only be purchased at the theatre. Tokyo 2020 Shiki cats Tokyo merch Jan 2020.jpg|Mints, t shirt, file set Tokyo 2019 Tokyo Skimble Stuffed Toy 2019.jpg|Skimble plushie 2019 Tokyo merch dolls.png|Misto and Tugger plushies Tugger plushie Tokyo 2019.png|Tugger plushie Misto plushie Tokyo 2019.png|Misto plushie CATS charm.png|Charms CATS charms Tokyo 2019 02.jpg|Charms Tokyo Merch Oct 2019.jpg|Tokyo 2019 merch Tokyo Merch Oct 2019 02.jpg|Tokyo 2019 merch Tokyo Cats Bomber Jacket Front.jpg|Bomber jacket (front) Tokyo Cats Bomber Jacket Back.jpg|Bomber jacket (back) Hoodie japan 2019.jpg|Hoodie (front) Hoodie japan 2019 2.jpg|Hoodie (back) CATS shirt japan 2019 1.jpg|T shirt (front) CATS shirt japan 2019 2.jpg|T shirt (back) Book japan 2019.jpg|Book Shiki 36th anniversary merch 2019.jpg|36th anniversary merch Spectacles case japan 2019.jpg|Spectacles case Tote bag japan 2019.jpg|Tote bag Pouch japan 2019.jpg|Pouch Key holder japan 2019.jpg|Key holder File japan 2019 1.jpg|Ticket holder (cover) File japan 2019 2.jpg|Ticket holder (inside) File japan 2019 3.jpg|Ticket holder (back) Clear file japan 2019 1.jpg|File (cover) Clear file japan 2019 2.jpg|File (back) Hand towel japan 2019.jpg|Hand towel Towel japan 2019.jpg|Towel Japan commemorative merch.jpg|Deck of cards, key chains etc Tokyo 0.15 Carat Diamond and Gold Cats Necklaces 2019.jpg|Diamond necklaces Tokyo 0.15 Carat Diamond and White Gold Necklace 2019.jpg|Diamond necklace Cats Commemorative Magazine with 10000 performances in Japan (cover).jpg|Magazine (cover) Cats Commemorative Magazine with 10000 performances in Japan (inside).jpg|Magazine (inside) Cats 10000 shows commemorative pin badge front.jpg|Pin badge (front) Cats 10000 shows commemorative pin badge back.jpg|Pin badge (back) Key watch Tokyo 2019.png|Key watch Tokyo 2018 Japan 35th anniversary shirt front.jpg|35th anniversary T shirt (front) Japan 35th anniversary shirt back.jpg|35th anniversary T shirt (back) Cats Key Holder Tokyo Cast front.jpg|Key holder (front) Cats Key Holder Tokyo Cast back.jpg|Key holder (back) Japan CATS pouch front.jpg|Pouch (front) Japan CATS pouch back.jpg|Pouch (back) Japan CATS pouch inside.jpg|Pouch (inside) Japan Cats embroidery emblem.jpg|Embroidery emblem Cats mug TOKYO cast front.jpg|Mug (front) Cats mug TOKYO cast back.jpg|Mug (back) Cats Clear File TOKYO Cast.jpg|File Cats hand towel TOKYO cast.jpg|Hand towel Cats hand towel TOKYO city.jpg|Hand towel Cats T-shirt TOKYO front.jpg|T shirt (front) Cats T-shirt TOKYO back.jpg|T shirt (back) Cats Clear File 2 Pocket Type.jpg|File Cats ballpoint pen.jpg|Pen Cats 4 color ballpoint.jpg|Pen Japan Cats food towel.jpg|Food towel Japan Cats hair tie.jpg|Hair tie Shiki cats opera glasses Tokyo 2018.jpg|Opera glasses Cats Tokyo merch 1.jpg|Tokyo 2018 merch Cats Tokyo merch 2.jpg|Tokyo 2018 merch Cats Tokyo merch limited.jpg|Tokyo 2018 merch Osaka 2016-2018 2017 Japan merch files.jpg|Griddlebone and Growltiger file set Munk and Tugger file set Osaka 2017.jpg|Munkustrap and Tugger file set CATS badges 2017.png|Character badges 2017 japan merch badges.jpg|Character badges Shiki cats Tugger plushie Osaka 2016.jpg|Tugger plushie T shirt merch Osaka 2017.jpg|T shirt Finishing powder merch Osaka 2016.jpg|Finishing powder CATS Osaka-menu1.jpg|Osaka 2016 merch Osaka 2016 merch 33rd anniversary.png|33rd anniversary merch Sapporo 2015-2016 Japan 9000 shows merch.jpg|9,000 shows merch Japan 9000 shows merch 2.jpg|9,000 shows merch Shiki cats Skimble plushie Sapporo 2015.jpg|Skimble plushie Cats 9000th Anniversary Slippers.jpg|Slippers Cats 9000th Anniversary Slippers bag.jpg|Slippers (bag) Shiki cats merch Sapporo 2015.jpg|2015 merch Shiki cats merch Sapporo 2015 (2).jpg|2015 merch 2016 Hokkaido merch.jpg|2016 merch Shizuoka 2013 Cats 30th Anniversary Advent Calendar front.jpg|30th anniversary advent calendar (front) Cats 30th Anniversary Advent Calendar back.jpg|30th anniversary advent calendar (back) Cats 30th Anniversary Advent Calendar charms.jpg|30th anniversary charms Shiki cats 30th anniversary gus jelly charms.jpg|30th anniversary charms Shiki cats 30th anniversary Misto plushie.jpg|Misto mascot Shiki cats 30th anniversary Griddle mascot.jpg|Griddlebone mascot Shiki cats tokyo program 2009.jpg|2009 program Shiki cats 30th anniversary file set.jpg|File set Shiki cats 30th anniversary hand towel.jpg|Hand towel Shiki cats 30th anniversary tumbler.jpg|Tumbler Shiki cats 30th anniversary t shirt.jpg|T shirt Shiki cats 30th anniversary ballpoint pen.png|Ballpoint pen Shiki cats 30th anniversary growl griddle trading card.jpg|Growltiger and Griddlebone trading card Shiki cats 30th anniversary tumble cass trading card.jpg|Tumble and Cass trading card Shiki cats 30th anniversary mungo rump trading card.jpg|Mungo and Rumple trading card Yokohama 2009-2012 Japan 8000 shows merch.jpg|Jigsaw puzzle, file sets etc Tokyo 2004-2009 Japan 6000 shows character magnets.jpg|Character magnets Shiki cats 25th anniversary key chain.png|25th anniversary keychain Shiki cats 25th anniversary Misto strap.jpg|Misto keychain Shiki cats 25th anniversary Growltiger and Jenny straps.jpg|Growltiger (left) and Jenny (right) keychains Shiki cats 25th anniversary Skimble and Misto straps.jpg|Skimble (left) and Misto (right) keychains Shiki cats 25th anniversary Tugger, Mungo and Rump straps.jpg|Tugger (left) and Mungo and Rumple (right) keychains Shiki cats bookmark 6000th show.jpg|6,000th show bookmarks Shiki cats pin badge 6000th show.jpg|6,000th show pin badge Osaka 2001-2003 2002 Shiki Macavity card.jpg|Trading card 2002 Shiki Carbucketty card.jpg|Trading card 2002 Shiki Cassandra card.jpg|Trading card 2002 Shiki Jemima card.jpg|Trading card 2002 Shiki Misto card.jpg|Trading card 2002 Shiki Rumpus Cat card.jpg|Trading card 2002 Shiki Tantomile card.jpg|Trading card 2002 Shiki Tumblebrutus card.jpg|Trading card 2002 Shiki Victoria card.jpg|Trading card Cardgilbert.jpg|Trading card Tokyo 1995-1996 Shiki cats telephone card Tokyo 1995.jpg|Telephone card Shiki cats telephone card Tokyo 1995 (2).jpg|Telephone card Category:Galleries Category:Images Japan Production Category:Images Merchandise